Fonder Hearts
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?" he said uncertaintly. She just shrugged. But as they said their parting words, neither realized just how heavy those words could be.
1. Prolouge

**So, hey all! **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukka, Kwanza, whatever other holiday there be. ^_^**

**But besides all the holly-jollyness, I really wanted to write a long, fo-shiz story. Like, I've sttempted them in the past and i never finish them -_- *sigh* oh, well! i'm trying it again (and on top of that, i've got no clue what im going to do with it) so, it'll be fun. it'll be a good time...right? *nervous laughter***

**So, enjoy, says Santa. He's watching...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

"You're crazy."

"No," he said, thumping his hand against his chest as a breeze blew their hair. "_I_ am a genius.

The blind Earthbender shot him a skeptical look, rubbing her bare arms as the altitude chilled her. He took he hand and brought her closer as he stood at the edge of the great city of Omashu. Sokka looked far off into the city, wisps of white clouds drifting lazily through the blue sky. Somewhere in the city, rumbling could be heard; a result of Toph's incredbile bending match with King Bumi from the day before. Toph had never been to Omashu before, and, despite being a so-called country girl, she loved it. Something about the city, she remarked, made her feel excited and alive. _Freer than Ba Sing Se_, she had said. _Definitley freer_.

Plus personally knowing the city's king didn't do any damage, either.

But as they stood at the peak of the city, on a threshold between comfort and exhileration, she felt her stomach twist. The stone box was empty, teetering, and threatening to fall if it weren't for the strong Watertribe hand that held it. That's something she and the box had in common: a calloused hand grasping them.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Toph asked.

"Of course," he said, pulling the box far back enough for her to take a safe step inside. "Aang, Katara, and I did it all the time. And with your Earthbending, we'll go a thousand times faster."

She took a deep breath, stepped inside, and knelt down, pressed as closely to the back as she possibly could be.

"Wow," he muttered, swinging one leg into the box. "Didn't think the Runaway would be so terrified of a measly little hill."

"It's not the hill that concerns me," she retorted. "It's _you_."

"What? You don't trust me?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

She laughed. Her mind yelped '_Yes_' after a few familiar feelings flash though her brain: something about dangling off a floating hunk of metal while a warm, trembling hand is the only thing tethering you to life and not death.

"Not now, not ever," she replied. He chuckled to himself, the sun kissing his face.

And with that, he pushed off the ledge, pulling his other leg into the box as they took off down the slope. Sokka cheered, holding the front edge and using it to take different routes (the _fastest_ routes) as they _wooshed_ their way through the glorious city. Toph's terrorized screams and occasional obscenity grew into yelps of laughter, as she held her hands out, even gathering the courage to stand up.

Sokka looked over his shoulder to see her smile. No mischeif, no untlerior motive behind it. Just pure, unbridaled joy.

"Ready to go faster?" she called over the air.

"Are you kidding?" he shouted back, adding a loud laugh. "I was ready the second we took off!"

She furrowed her black brows, an evil grin peeling across her face. She twisted her feet, columns of earth locking her into the same stance Katara hasd when she surfed. With a deep breath, and the close of her eyes, she flicked her wrists and thrusted her arms behind her, making her look like some pale, jovial bird. Suddenly, like they were hit with a blast of air, their sled became a rocket, Sokka's cheeks lagging behind his mouth. They came to the best part in the ride: a ten foot gap.

"Hold on, meathead!" Toph shouted, feeling the lack of track approaching quickly.

"Wha?" he asked as she twisted her hands and uncoiled her fingers. A ramp reared its ugly, daunting head as they drew near. It's too late to un-bend it, Sokka realized as they take off, flying like a a sky bison. Some say they saw something flying that day, high over Omashu. Some citizens thought it was some conspiritorial invention of the Fire Nation rebels, but others new better. The Avatar's trouble-making friends were in town. Anything abnormal could be blamed on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is like a prolouge thing...hence the title. Warning: those of you who know me know I'm all about angst (though it won't be ALL depressing as all eff, I swear).<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it thus far! I'm really trying to get away from, like, repeat words and uber simple terminology and what not.**

**But yeah, I'm in the Christmas spirit so I thought I wouldn' start this (and the holidays) off with depressing angst and brooding. Oh, no, that's for another, upcoming time. ^_^**

**P.S. Sorry if Toph seemse a litte OC in the beginning aaaaaand reviews and criticism would be seriously appreciated!**

**But I'll quit before I can REALLY start to ramble!**

**Peace, L.**


	2. Memories and Homecomings

**Whats up?**

**So, I now sorta have an idea, but again, totally winging it.**

**Also, I can't think of anything to say right now so now its STORY TIME!**

**Enjoy-th!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

"I hear the wall's been taken down already."

"Mm."

"Omashu probably won't hold much longer, either. I mean if they got it once, they'll get it again."

Silence.

The girl in the hood wasn't in the mood for talking, at least not about politics or the latest news. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, putting it out early, its life coming to an end as she continued to grind it into the ashtray. She let out her last puff of smoke through her nostrils, accompanied by a deep, thouhtful sigh.

"Remember when you took me shoot sledding for the first time?" she asked.

He couldn't see her face beyond the hood, but he wanted to so badly. Of course, his own hood was in the way as well. She sat with her arms crossed, one leg on the chair, one dangling off, while he sat pulled up to the table as the bandit and the warrior conversed in a quiet tea shop. But still, a smile pried its way onto Sokka's face.

"How could I forget?" He reached for her cigarette box, but as custom, she slammed her hand over his, thrusting it away. He obediantly returned his hand to his lap. It wasn't that she was protective of the cigarettes, he knew, but it was him she was trying to protect. _These are a filthy habit_, she had said.

"Feels like only yesterday," he mutters.

"Really? Feels like a lifetime to me," the blind girl retorts. "I haven't been sledding in such a long time."

He nods. "I feel like we don't have any adventure anymore," Sokka whispers.

"I know," she replies, a little more passionatley. "What happened? We used to be so fun."

"...Spirits, we must me getting old then," he chuckled back.

To this, she laughed. It wasn't much but it was enough to make her turn towards him slightly, a glimpse of porcelain skin and a lock of black hair just visible to Sokka.

"Yeah, we are," she said in a tone that gave Sokka hope. It was reminiscent of her old self. The one who didn't hate whole peoples. The one who held a playful grudge intstead of a real one.

And in truth, they weren't exactly that old. Toph, being the youngest of team Avatar, was a young twenty-six. She had grown taller and fuller, but was still petite comapred to the others, her black hair finally loosing its bun and instead adopting two long braids on either side of her head, though he bangs still hung as free as she was. Sokka himself was twenty-nine, with a little stubble from neglecting shaving during his travels to see his blind friend. His eyes were as blue as ever and he had grown taller and more muscular as time and training had taken their toll.

"Katara sends her regards by the way," Sokka added.

"How _is_ Sugarqueen? I haven't heard from her in ages."

"Still good, still happily married," he replied.

"How's Cueball?" Toph asked, speaking of Aang.

"Still completely head-over-heels for Katara," Sokka said with a smile. "He's always been a good kid. I don't think he'd ever step out of line with her." Toph nodded. "But he's been really busy lately with all the Republic City nonesense. I told him it would eat up his time but then he started preaching to me about universal peace and Avatar duties and sacrifice and what not, so I just let him do what he wanted. But at least he gets how it's affecting Katara. He visits every chance he can."

"Has Katara had her child yet?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, about a week ago," Sokka said, no hint of any emotion behind it.

Toph sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I want to visit so bad. I promised her I would but I haven't seen her since the wedding."

They both simultaneously remembered Katara and Aang's beautiful wedding. It was springtime and the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom around the Southern Air Temple. Everyone took balloons there and they were tethered everywhere, hanging in the sky like colorful clouds. Appa had taken all the little kids on rides, weaving in and out of the air balloons. Katara had Mai, Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph act as bridesmaids. And though Toph couldn't see it, Sokka had constantly confirmed it: she looked stunning, though no body looked as beautiful as Katara. Aang had Zuko act as a groomsman, alongside the best man Sokka, and the one to marry them. It had been a warm, sunny, jovial day. Nothing was wrong, nothing was foreboding about that day. Everything seemed perfect.

Until the night after. Long after Katara and Aang had snuck away from the Air Temple to embark on their honeymoon, after the festivities had died down and the guests were tucked into their beds, Toph had felt some rumbling. And she wasn't the only one. Some deeply seeded underground rebellion had caught wind of their wedding and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to strike. The Avatar, The traitor Fire Lord, and the ones who saved the world all in one place, like sitting ducks.

Suffice to say, a battle ensued, and the rebels crawled away, but were far from disappearing.

"Come visit then," Sokka said as they shook away their night time memories. "We'll go to the South Pole."

"We don't have Appa," she replied.

"We'll take the National," he said, speaking of a world-wide train system that used ice to travel across the ocean.

"You sure they'll let us on? We're not exactly highly regarded by some people."

"They don't control the National, Toph," he said. He took her hand as she reached for another cigarette, holding them tightly in both of his calloused palms.

"Please, Toph. I know you want to and it'd mean alot to Katara. I know it would. And, hey, we'll send a messenger hawk. Right now, to Aang. And, hell, why not Sparky while we're at it. See if they can make it on Appa."

After a moment of silent contemplation, she nodded fervently. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"God, it's cold," Toph complained as she patted her hand along the wooden bench to find her bag. She her gloved fingers caught her cloth luggage, the same one Sokka had bought to match <em>her<em> Earth Rumble belt, a smile of relief crossed her face. She reached for her cigarettes but not before Sokka stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't smoke in here," he says plainly.

"I haven't been able to smoke since Whale Tale Island," she grunted.

"Well, you can smoke but you'll be swimming to the South Pole. You sure you're up for that?"

With a little 'humph', she let her bag be. He chuckled, sitting back on the wooden bench. The train was almost barren, with the exception of a few preteens undoubedtly from the North Pole, going on a now traditional trip to visit their 'sister tribe'. Another Earth Kingdom girl stood in front of them, shaking like a leaf.

"I know you're a bit on edge Toph, but maybe you should go easy on the kid? She's been at it for hours," Sokka said, attempting to assist the thirteen-year-old.

"No can do," she said, crossing her arms. "She needs to practice discipline if she wants to be a master bender. Right, Jioa?"

"Right, Sifu Toph," the girl said, making a feeble attempt at sounding hardened. Sokka shrugged.

"I tried."

Jioa nodded, holding her horse stance as the train pulled into the station. Sokka grabbed Toph's hand to lead her in what would be a weekend of total blindness. As Jioa followed them with her own bag, a cold sweat dripping down her forehead, Sokka bent down to her level.

"You know, she can't see a thing on this train, right? You could've been sitting down and she wouldn't have known the difference," the warrior told her.

The apprentice stopped short, grimacing, her palm flying to her face in frustration.

As Toph and Sokka stepped off of the train, a loud shriek pierced the air. And it wasn't Katara's baby.

"Sokka! Toph!" Katara yelled, holding her baby in one arm an extending the other to embrace her companions.

The baby began to whine and fidget in her mother's arms, but the three didn't part ways until she had begun to fully cry.

Katara shushed the baby lovingly, patting her back and rocking her back and forth.

"What's her name?" Toph asked, placing a few fingers on the baby's arm, feeling her healthy heart beat.

"Kaya," she muses.

"Like mom," Sokka says quietly. Katara nods, smiling.

Toph looks over her shoulder, still clasped onto the warrior's arm. "Jioa!" she calls. The young girl appears, lugging her bag with her through the snow.

"This is Katara," the bandit introduces.

Jioa bows. "Its an honor to meet you, Katara. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," the motherly Waterbender said. "Well, come on. You guys must be freezing."

The three visitors followed her as they set off into the snowy city that was once a tundra.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tada! <strong>

**Jioa was originally going to be a boy, but I couldn't think of a name for him so I made HIM a HER!**

**Peace, L.**


	3. Go To Bed, Jioa

**Hey, hey, party people! **

**So, I'm slightly distracted with Elf right now (oh the holidays) and Kung Fu Panda (my lil' brother's favorite) is on next so if I accidentally put something from either movie in there, well, point it out because I'll probably laugh at myself later. ^_^ Do you guys ever do that? **

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy, por favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

Katara flicked her wrists in circular motions, the stew winding its way through the air and into the three porcelain bowls.

As they slurped their soup, Sokka stuck his pinky into his teeth, picking out a leafy green. "We have vegetables now?" he asks quizically.

"Yeah. Ever since Zuko became Fire Lord, trade is opened up everywhere now, thanks to the National," Katara replied.

"I gotta say," Toph said, soup dripping from the corner of her mouth, "that this is your best yet."

"So," the Waterbender said, "now that Kaya is asleep, we can finally talk. How've you been, Toph? It's been five years, I think."

"Seven," Toph corrected. "And I've been doing good. The Metalbending school is doing well. Zuko's decided I'm going to teach and train a special sector of the police force in Republic City. But other than that, while school is one leave, I'm traveling with Jioa." The slurping teen looked over the edge of her bowl from the corner pelt. The igloo was full of yellow light and exaggerated shadows as the fire flickers in the center. Animal pelts and rugs and strawmats and blankets sprawled across the floor and hung from the walls. But it wasn't all Watertribe; relics native to the Air Nomads decorated the large icey igloo as well.

"Wow," Katara muses. "I'm glad to see you so busy."

Toph snorts. "Are you kidding? This is all a breeze compaired to what we used to do. I know it wasn't ideal the situations we lived through when we were younger, but I gotta tell you, I would rather be like that now, instead of the conditions nowadays." Taking a pause, she set the bowl in her lap and fumbled around in her bag, pulling out a cigarette. As she was about to light it in their firepit, Katara stopped her.

"Maybe not now. The baby is on the other side of the leapord seal pelt," she said tentatively. Reluctantly, Toph put the cigarette behind her ear, resolving to undo her hair to keep her hands busy.

"But like I was saying, nowadays, whenever I travel, it's 'oh, stay here in my inn, free of charge'. I want to do those things on my own," she finished. "Like we did when we were younger."

Katara nodded. "That's why I moved out here. The city is dazzling and everything but I like my seculsion. Kaya and Aang and I, when he's here, that is. We used to love the hero worship but now..." The Waterbender trailed off, staring into the fire place with a longing look. Sokka noticed it; it was all too familiar.

"I visited Suki's grave the other day," he muttered. The slurping stopped, the breaths were held, even the fire's crackling seemed to silence itself. Jioa had heard that name on more than several occasions: when her sifu would have a letter read to her by a stranger on the street, when she was in a particularly bad mood and was bending the utter hell out of something, and occasionally in her sleep. Jioa would be sleeping outside of her sifu's Earth tent; with her being taught about seismic vibrations, she could feel her teacher tossing and turning in some far off nightmare-land. But she did recall Toph breaking down crying when she had recieved a particularly upsetting letter. So upsetting, in fact, Jioa was sent home for about a week while her sifu went on an undisclosed journey.

"How'd that go over?" Toph asked hesitantly.

Sokka shrugged, staring into his soup bowl. "Fine, I guess...I talked to her. Well, her headstone, I mean. Bought her some panda lillies..." The warrior took a shuddering breath. "It's fine. I'm fine...she's in a much better place now."

The two women in the igloo nodded quietly. They all remembered recieving letters. Suki had been starting up a new sector for Kyoshi Warriors who wanted to help build the Republic City, too. It was a complete, freak accident. While strolling through a hazardous construction area, something went haywire with the rigging or welding...no one knew which, but in short, about a dozen pillars of marble and wood came crashing down, down, down. Everyone that hadn't known about it directly was sent a letter containing the news and the date for her funeral. She was buried on Kyoshi. They all also remembered attending an unveiling of a Suki statue, on the end of the island opposite of where Kyoshi stood, slowly but steadily decaying. If they hadn't cried at her service, they did then as she stood, immortalized in wood and paint.

"I'm glad you two came," Katara muttered, a single tear slipping down her tanned cheek.

Toph inhaled sharply. "Me, too."

* * *

><p>Toph could feel nothing except the space Earth she commanded between her fingers.<p>

"So," the sweet baratone cooed, "how're you feeling?"

She shrugged, sliding over on her mat to make room for her warrior friend. "Nostalgic."

"Yeah," was all he muttered. As he sat on the soft quilted blanket, he took her hand, pressing something cold to it.

"What's this?" she asked, feeling the slick object. "Glass?"

"A bottle," he corrected, before adding, "But yes, glass. Snow Caps, if we're being specific here."

Her fingers danced along the neck, up to the cork, which she fluidly plucked from the mouth. Without hesitation, she pressed the bottle to her lips, taking a long swig. As the bottle fell from her face, she gasped for air, handing it back to her companion. Sokka stared at her a moment, in shock, before laughing lightly.

The tribesman pressed the bottle to his lips, but not before saying, "You haven't changed."

"I suppose that's a good thing?" she asked, falling onto her back with her hands clasped behind her head. He stared at his friend a moment as she blankly gaped at the ceiling. As he nursed the bottle in his hands, he wondered if she had ever seemed to small and petite. The igloo was warm so she had long since shed her coats; all that sat on her delicate yet strong frame was her bindings and a jade and evergreen robe her hair pulled back into it's ancient bun.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "It's great."

Suddenly she bolted upright. Sokka flinched, reaching for the new boomerang that was fastened at his hip; something that had become a reflex after all these years.

"I got it," she snapped. "Let's spar."

"Spar?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah." She crawled up onto her feet, taking a fighting stance.

"Are you kidding? I'd take you down in a second," he replied, setting the bottle down.

"I don't need to see to beat a meathead like you," she said matter-of-factly. "You're so loud, I'd hear you anywhere."

"Really?" he asked, a little discouraged.

"Yes," she replied bluntly, a smile passing her face.

"Fine," he said, taking a fighting stance as his blood began to boil. "Let's spar."

"I wish the others were here. They could see me beat you..._again_," she jeered.

"Whady'a mean 'again'? I recall saving your life on a certain air ship on the day of a certain comet, thank you very much," he retorted.

"I saved you from Sparky Sparky Boom Man," she said.

"I _killed_ Sparky Sparky Boom Man," he said quickly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her foot flew up and into his gut. He teetered back, flailing his arms in attempts to stay on his feet, but to no avail. He landed with a muffled thud on his behind, wincing.

"I trained the Avatar, who defeated the Fire Lord. I win by association," she said.

"Yeah, but my sister _married_ the Avatar," he told her. She extended a hand, which he gladly accepted.

"That's just relation. It's got nothing to do with skills," Toph said with a grunt as she puled Sokka back to his feet.

Silence ensued as their hands stayed clasped together, before she pulled it away suddenly.

"Uh...I should get to bed," she muttered quietly yet quickly.

Before he could even say his goonights, she was gone like a vision, the only thing indicating she was there was the tarp on the wall fluttering shut.

* * *

><p>As she crawled onto her large mat beside Jioa, she sighed into the pillow.<p>

"I know you're awake, Jioa," Toph muttered.

"...How'd you know?" the apprentice asked after a moment of pretending to sleep.

"You're breathing and heart beat. Plus the fact I heard you scrambling to get to bed when I was coming in," the sifu said, getting comfortable.

The student sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, you'll become stealthy at some point...but next time you spy on me, at least make an effort to not stumble around like a bison."

After a thoughtful pause, Jioa spoke up, though it was more of a terrified whisper. "Sifu, I know it's none of my business but I was wondering...what is going on between you and Master Sokka?"

The young sifu gave a long sigh, rolling over with her back to her student. "Go to sleep, Jioa," she whispered quietly, her hand secretly tracing the meteorite bracelet's designs.

* * *

><p><strong>So, an awkward moment is ALWAYS a good time. I was torn up about them even "doing" something or if they shoudl remain oblivious as ever...so I'm like "eff them both. we're doing awkward." ^_^<strong>

**Thanks to the fantastic IceBlueCrystal and FF24seveneditor for the reviews! You guys are awesome. **

**Peace, L.**


	4. Night and Morning

**So, sorry I haven't updated in a few dias. I've been wicked (and spontaneously) sick. Explain that one to me. T_T**

**ALSO! who has read 'Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'? i started reading it so i could see the movie. and the movie effing rocked. instantly, i wanted to be lisbeth. **

**Anyways, ignoring my geeking out, enjoy!**

**Or as Lisbeth could very well say: Fuck you, you fucking fuck. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

Toph took a deep, unsettled breath. In the brightest part of her brain, she knew taking the advice of a thirteen-year-old girl was ill-advised (especially when the advice wasn't meant to be given in the first place), but ever since that painfully awkward night-time encounter between her and Sokka, something had been gnawing away at her.

She let the hem of her shirt go, slithering her way into Sokka's room in Katara's igloo. It was their second night visiting and she had barely left her mat, meditating on the actions she was going to take. He seemed surprised at her presence but thanked the Spirits she couldn't feel his heart beat accelerate on the ice-and-pelt ground.

"Hey," her said. She walked over to his mat, trying to look confident.

...Or, at least as less-self concious as she was feeling.

She fell softly on her knees, facing him as best as she could.

"Whats up?" he asked, his voice cracking.

She couldn't help but grin; he was just as nervous as she was. Perfect.

Sokka was undoubtedly alarmed when Toph's hand found his cheek and she slowly inched closer. He set down the boomerang he was polishing.

"What...what are you doing?" he asked, though it was barely an audible whisper.

She didn't answer, too afraid her voice would crack or she'd say something incredibly stupid. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised to feel his hand falling over her's on his face.

Something about them kissing, their lips tightly locked with one another's, was foreign. And in truth, a little of them felt guilty, though about what, they couldn't say. But at the same time, Toph's everlasting crush on Sokka was appeased and that weird little hitch in his stomach Sokka felt when he looked at Toph was finally explained.

* * *

><p>Jioa stretched her arm across the woolen mat, hoping to find her sifu's warm arm. Something about her sifu gave her the highest sense of security. But to her surprise, she found nothing there. Immediatley, she bolted upright, afraid for her sifu. She was blind around here, for real, and there was the possibility that she could be harmed or missing or kidnapped.<p>

She threw the covers off, hopping through the tarps that served as doors as she tried to stumble into her boots. Before she left the igloo, she remembered a great piece of advice her sifu had told her. "_More than often, the problem is much, much closer than you think. And so can be the answer. It's usually a good idea to get 'home'. What's closest around you may not always be as safe as you think._"

Slowly, Jioa checked every room of the igloo: kitchen, living space, bathroom. She even poked her face into Katara's bedroom, where both she and the baby slept soundly. Beside her, Jioa noted, Katara slept with her arm curled around a body-length pillow in place of her absent husband.

The last room she peeked into was Sokka's. And immediatley, she tried not to gasp. As her hand flew over her mouth, her green eyes fell upon not one body, but two. A tan body snoring loudly with a black-haired head resting on his chest. She was rather thankful that the covers were doing their job and sheilded their bodies form her young eyes. Jioa snapped away, backing into her room to pretend to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>Toph lifted her head from Sokka's warm chest, his heart beat growing fainter as she drew further away. Before she could become too exasperated and before she could let her head fall back down, she quickly but stealthily drew away, picking up her discarded clothes as she kicked them in her flee. She wrestled them back onto her body, trying her best to feel her way back to her room without tripping on anything.<p>

A loud shatter followed Toph's knee making a quick (and rather painful) contact with a tribal vase.

She winced, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Toph?" Sugarqueen's voice called from the kitchen.

_Fuck_.

"Yeah?" she called, feigning just awaking.

"You hungry? I'm making hotcakes," she calls.

Toph blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Uh...yeah, sure." As the bender settled ontot a soft cushion, she fiddled with her fingers under her sleeves. She silently thanked the spirits Katara wasn't an Earthbender and counldn't feel the vibrations of her heart as it sped guiltily.

She mentally hit herself. There was no reason to feel guilty...except for the idea that he could be (and most likely was) still in love with Suki. No matter how much they didn't get along, the two girls were practically family and she _did_ owe Suki her life. The simple prospect of Sokka still loving Suki tore the strong bender up inside. Not only that, it made her noticeably angry.

_Who the hell does he think he is? I'm not some cheap slut nor am I his beck-and-call,_ she thought sternly.

"Toph...is something wrong?" Katara asked, stirring the batter in a porcelain bowl.

"Huh? What? Y-yeah, why?" Toph stuttered, snapping out of her violent thoughts.

"Your face was...contorting. Something on your mind?"

"Nope, no, not at all, not a thing," the Earthbender stammered quickly.

Katara, a girl smart enough to decipher liars and secrets in a milisecond, decided it best to ignore it for the moment.

"Oh! Good morning, Sokka," Katara chimed.

Though Toph could not see him, the shuffling of his feet along the rugs were enough to make her knuckles go white. He sat on the other side of the fire pit, yawning loudly.

"Morning," he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning meathead," Toph said, with much more conviction than she thought she had. Perhaps she was a better actress than she thought.

"Good morning, Toph," he sing-songed.

A silence settled over the kitchen, before the baby began to wail in the next room. Her heart dropped as Katara mumbled quickl to herself, practically dropping the pot of mix onto the pelts.

Great. Alone with Sokka.

"Heh...that kid's going to be spoiled," Sokka said. Toph wasn't stupid and was both relieved and terrified to find he was just as jittery as she.

"Yeah," Toph mused, hiding her paling face under her bangs.

"Morning!" Jioa said, frightening the both of them as she burst through the door.

"Haha," Sokka laughed, holding his heart. "You oughta put a bell on this kid."

"Well, sifu taught me well," Jioa beamed. "Hey, sifu? Are you okay? You're shaking."

"O-of course I'm fine," Toph stuttered, her body quivering after the surprise attack. "J-just a bit freezing...need to smoke, too."

"I told you that junk was addicting," Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up," she sighed, falling onto her back.

"Well..." Sokka started, rubbing the back of his neck. "How's the training going, Jioa?"

"Wonderful!" the students smiled, clasping her hands together. "Sifu is such a great teacher. Though she does yell a lot."

"Yeah she does," Sokka whispered so silently, only he and Toph could hear it. He watched as her eyebrows knit.

"But," Toph said sharply, "there isn't exactly a lot to train _with_ in this Artcit Wasteland."

Katara returned with the baby, but as soon as she set the lethargic child down, a knock was heard at her heavy door. The others waited as she ran to the door and returned, holding a sheet of parchment in her hands.

"What's it say?" Sokka asked, dipping his finger to taste the batter.

"It's...for all of us. We've been summoned by the Council of Four to preform some kidn of duty," the Waterbender says as she reads.

"Well what is it?" Toph asks, genuinely intrigued.

"I'm wanted in the North Pole. Something about training the newest team of guards for the royal family. Sokka, they want you present in Ba Sing Se, to attend some meeting about building Republic City. Some joint train system _and_ some political something-or-other. Toph, you're wanted in Republic City. Zuko and Aang want you to continue your extensive training of the police force. Apparently, they're really slacking and a few have even quit."

Silence. "So, I guess the mini-vacation is over, huh?" Toph asks solemnly.

"Guess you finally got to pick one right?" Sokka laughed. She flicked him in the forehead.

"You _still_ picked this one. You got _two_."

"W...what about me?" Jioa asked quietly, not wanting to be percieved as selfish by her sifu, a mother, and her little childhood 'crush'.

"You'll just go with me," Toph said. "To Republic City...unless you want to bail for home. Your parents probably miss you anyhow."

"No!" Jioa burst. "I...I really want to accompany you, sifu," she said with a bow. "If you'll let me accompany you."

Surprised by the sudden bought of respectfulness, Toph's eyes widdened. She burst out laughing, grabbing Jioa and pulling her close, ruffling her matty hair.

"Don't be such a sap," the young woman laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, that's all i got this time.<strong>

**Sorry if it sucked, but I've basically got no life in me right now. Sick as a doggy dog. :P**

**BUT! there will be more to come, i promise, and hopefully, it'll be better.**

**Peace, L.**


End file.
